Clearing The Mist
by MsPenguingirl1234
Summary: THIS IS NOT A STORY ABOUT THE ACTUAL MIST! Now that we got THAT out of the way. This is a story on how the Gods react to a secret that a certain hero holds. Set after the Giant War. I don't own Percy Jackson.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Olympus was silent, as all of the minor gods and nymphs were helping with the damaged that occurred when Gaea had risen.

Even though she had risen for only about ten minutes...at most.

Anyway, the weeks were spent repairing Camp Half-Blood and establishing the relations between both camps.

In the throne room of the Olympian Gods, the...well, gods were listening as Zeus went on about how Hera's plan (and how the others had intervened on a quest...).

Most tuned Zeus out as he rambled on. A few listen in silence, as they were angry and irritated on his childish and prideful ways.

Many can agree that Zeus needs to be taught a lesson in...well, practically everything. But, most of all, he needs to learn to be humane. What it's like to be human (or mortal).

That's where The Fates came in. They literally appeared in the throne room.

"Zeus, be warned. Those you have threatened to kill have something that you don't. Do not make an enemy out of the half-bloods. You mess with one and you will feel the wrath of them all..." They disappeared, before anyone could respond to their warning.

The question on all of the Olympian's minds were, 'What could that mean? What does our children have...?'

The answers were going to come in an...unusual and unorthodox way...

Everyone will get their answers, for the mist is clearing.

 **ANOTHER PERCY JACKSON FANFICTION?!**

 **Yup, a new fanfiction on the half-blood world. Though, this time there will be no OCs.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story!**

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**


	2. A Normal DayNot!

A Normal Day...Not!

Camp Half-Blood. One of the safest place for Half-Bloods, the children of immortals and mortals.

Where one was different than the rest...

 **~Percy's POV~**

"Percy? Percy?" A voice kept repeating softly.

I turned over, wanting the voice to leave.

"Percy." I felt a hand shake me, as the voice became urgent.

"Percy, I'm serious. Wake up!"

I groaned and dug my head deeper into the pillow.

"Percy!" Another violent shake.

"Annabeth will kill you if-" I bolted straight up, blinking.

I looked over to where the voice was, only to notice Piper was in a awkward laying position on the floor.

"Piper?" I asked, still feeling groggy from sleep.

She huffs and sits up. "C'mon, Annabeth had something to do, so she asked me to get you to breakfast. But, we're going to be late, if you don't hurry!" Piper exclaimed, standing up.

I scrambled out of my bed, knowing that being late would be bad for my health. One of the downsides of having a kick butt girlfriend, she can kick mine pretty well.

...

Sprinting with Piper was fun as we raced to the dining pavilion. We decided to make it a competition for fun.

We laughed and teased each other before all too soon, we arrived at the dining pavilion.

Finally slowing to a walk, Piper and I parted ways. It was great for her to relax after Leo's death.

I moved to the Poseidon Table, before a bright light happened and the world tilted.

Once the light faded, I noticed we stood in the Throne Room of Olympus. And, staring at the gathered campers were the gods, themselves.

 **A little short, but meh. It's good.**

 **I hope you enjoy the story!**

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**


	3. Another Day On OlympusMore or Less

Another Day On Olympus...More or Less

Everyone in the room stared at each other, trying to process what just happened.

As if a light bulb turn on, understanding passed through the demi-gods. All at once, all voices started shouting at once. Some louder than the rest...

 **~Artemis's POV~ (Because what the hay, let's do it!)**

The yelling and screaming continued to get louder, as a few tried to silence the others.

Sighing, I was prepared to end the noise, but never got the chance to.

"QUIET!" Perseus yelled, silencing the noise.

I sigh in relief, but I did not let it show (too much) that I was grateful for the yelling to stop.

Perseus looked towards my father. "Why did you bring us here?" He asked, looking a little annoyed.

Father looked annoyed as much as Perseus is. I rolled my eyes, 'of course...'

"We did not bring you here." Father stated, getting a little red.

The Daughter of Athena, Annabeth, walked forward. "Then, who brought us here."

"The Fates?" Apollo suggested.

While everyone looked at Apollo like he was an idiot, I decided to save him. "Apollo is right." Most looked dumbfounded that I agreed with Apollo.

"Are you feeling alright, Artemis?" Hermes asked, looking a little worried.

I glared at him. "The Fates warned us," I glanced at my father, knowing the warning was to him. "Of someone who had been threatened and to not make an enemy out of half-bloods. Remember?" I asked, feeling irritation towards my half-sibling.

Many looked confused.

Thalia stepped forward. "What does that mean?" She asked, looking more to Athena and her children.

Athena and Annabeth answered after a pause. "I don't know. Revenge, maybe?"

Then, who is wanting revenge...?

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**


	4. The Secret Is Out!

The Secret Is Out!

 **~3rd Person POV~**

The room was silent after the revelation. Everyone fearing for another war, trying to grasp the reality of more battles, enemies, and more deaths.

The reality came of the situation came when a cry of pain was heard.

Heads turned to see the Son of Poseidon on the ground, unconscious.

Confusion and fear griped everyone's heart. Their hero laid on the floor, unconscious and no one seemed to know what happened.

Finally, Annabeth and Poseidon ran to Percy. "Apollo!" Poseidon cried out.

Apollo's shock left him and he ran to the three. As he crouched down, a flash happened.

Once everyone's vision came back after the light faded, Percy was gone and they were standing in a pure darkness.

"Hades..." Zeus trailed off, eyeing his surroundings.

Hades opened his mouth to respond (it could have been an insult, but who knows...), when a scene played out in front of everyone.

It showed Percy and a man...and the man was hitting Percy.

It clicked for both Athena and Annabeth. Annabeth cried, Piper started comforting her. Athena stood tall and spoke. "The Fates were talking about this." She gestured to the scene. "Perseus has something that Zeus doesn't have, the knowledge of pain and a _good_ reason to hate mortals, but he doesn't."

"And, if you mess with on half-blood you mess with them all...it's like the hunters. If a man hurt one, all of them get angry and go after the man." Artemis realized.

'It wasn't revenge...' Everyone realized, relief there won't be another.

But...

"That was Percy's stepfather, he's dead now. Has been for years." Annabeth said, causing everyone to sigh.

Most wanted to kill the man, not their sad they can't. But, he is dead...

The scene dead and Percy stood in the middle of the Throne Room, looking confused.

Most ran and hugged him.

Zeus cleared his throat. "I believe that many wish to speak with their parent and I will grant permission. As well as, open Olympus again." Thundered sounded and lightning flash, as everyone smiled and cheered.

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**


	5. Title Too Long

Repairing Broken Relationships And...LEO VALDEZ!

After the events that happened today, everyone in the room were more aware of the others around them. It didn't just help Zeus, but all of the room's occupants.

 **~Thalia's POV~**

Once everything was done, everyone just talked and had fun. There were pranks and laughter. Reunions between parent and child. There were also different groups listening to stories.

I sighed, of course Percy makes this happen...

He even helped with my relationship with my father and Hera...well, starting of a new relationship. A clean slate, really.

Suddenly, the doors of the Throne Room bang open. Many gasped at the one standing there.

"LEO VALDEZ!" Some yelled, the moment their shock left them.

I laughed, watching the scene before me.

I might not be the best story teller, but this ending of Leo Valdez getting chased by Piper (with a dragger in her hand) was the best place to leave off at...

 **THE END.**

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**


End file.
